Los Cuatro Perdidos
by WickedHeadache
Summary: Regina cayó por el portal al Bosque Encantado en lugar de Neal. Ahora su vida se basa en buscar constantemente un portal de regreso a Henry. ¿Cómo todo cambió tanto? Un momento estaba completamente sola, y al otro, una guerrera, un lobo y un pirata le respiraban en la nuca, jugando a ser héroes, robando lo que pueden e intentando ignorar el dolor en sus vidas.
1. P1: Mulan

Parte 1.

 **Regina**

Y allí estaba yo, recibiendo una bala en el pecho mientras caía por un portal hacia no-sé-dónde.

Justo cuando empezaba a conseguir la confianza de Henry. Justo cuando esos _dos idiotas_ hasta me llamaron familia. Justo cuando por primera vez en muchos, muchos años no me sentía completamente despreciada.

Recién me había levantado después de haber sido torturada. Henry corrió a abrazarme y los otros dos se quedaron viéndome como si no fuera una buena idea contarme. Los forcé a hacerlo.

Emma se fue a hacer la heroína con mis torturadores, sola. Por alguna razón—muy, muy estúpida—, decidí ir a ayudarla.

Una hora y una pelea de chicas más tarde, Tamara me disparaba y lanzaba la—¿penúltima?— habichuela.

Ahora no estoy tan segura si ir tras la Salvadora fue una de mis más brillantes ideas.

Afortunadamente, no morí. El nuevo feliz matrimonio del Bosque Encantado, y su perro guardián, Mulán, por alguna razón me salvaron. Ellos saben bien quién soy. La Reina Malvada. Pero no me dejaron morir.

Y allí fue cuando empezó mi busqueda para volver a casa.

Mulán se ofreció a ayudar mientras que Aurora y Felipe volvieron a su castillo. Nosotras, en cambio, fuimos al mío. Protegido de la maldición, toda la magia en él es más que útil.

En el viaje, descubrí porqué Mulán convenció a Aurora y Felipe de salvarme. Ella tiene un sentido del honor y rectitud intacto. Sabía que "era lo correcto". Recuerdo haberme burlado de ella en aquel entonces, yo la habría dejado morir en su lugar. Yo habría dejado morir a un monstruo moribundo en su lugar.

En fin, el viaje a mi castillo fue una pérdida de tiempo. Bueno... inútil en cuánto a una forma de volver; perfecto para preocuparme aún más. Mi magia en el Bosque Encantado es mucho más fuerte, por lo que logré usar uno de mis espejos para buscar a Henry. Secuestrado, en Nunca Jamás, por Peter Pan.

¡Tranquilizador! No tenía mejor momento para desaparecer. Lo único que sucedió fue el aumento de mi desesperación y, probablemente, de la irritación de Mulán. No era como si me importara, ella era sólo un medio para un fin.

Tomé un espejo de bolsillo, para así lograr ver a Henry cada vez que lo desee.

Lo que me resultó curioso, es que mi acompañante no era en lo absoluto irritante. Sino que se mantenía callada, hablaba sólo cuando era necesario, y no hacía preguntas molestas o desconfiadas. Supongo que me habré acostumbrado a los Encantadores.

Después de la visita a mi castillo, los siguientes meses creo que enloquecí a Mulán con mis planes sinsentidos para volver a Henry. Cada una pasaba un poco más la línea del sentido común que el anterior. Pero gracias a mi espejo descubrí que Henry volvió a Storybrooke y puede respirar un poco más tranquila.

Otra cosa que hice, fue mantenerme cerca de Mulán hasta que llegamos junto a sus ¿amigos, quizás?

Noté que ella tal vez se sentía atraída hacia la princesa Aurora, lo cual no podía ser bueno, dado a que está casada.

Tiempo después mis sospechas se hicieron realidad y mi instinto también.

En un viaje al castillo de Rumple para buscar alguna habichuela, o varita, o poción, o hasta los malditos zapatos de rubí por el amor de Dios, nos chocamos con el único e inigualable Robin Hood. El ladrón. Y uno despreciable, debo agregar. Lo que sí era hermoso es su encantador hijo, Roland.

Ya había estado en el Castillo Oscuro antes, así que conozco todas las trampas. Incluso que todo lo útil está oculto por magia de sangre...

¡Ja! Quizás no todo lo estaba. Con sólo mover un bastón logré llegar a un arsenal de magia secreto.

Curioso... Un bastón a la vista de todos, a la mano de todos. Y Rumple utiliza magia de sangre...

Puede que parezca estar en completa calma, pero no dejen que las apariencias los engañen. Estaba entrando en pánico. Así fue cómo descubrí que Rumplestilskin es mi padre, y que él probablemente no lo sabe, sino no hubiera utilizado magia de sangre. Yo era una de esas personas de las que se debía cuidar, lo quiera aceptar o no.

En fin, escuché una conversación entre Robin Hood y Mulán.

«Si hay alguien a quien amas con todo tu corazón, no te retengas» le dijo él.

Cuando volvimos con Aurora, ella estaba a punto de declararsele, hasta que la princesita saltó a decir que estaba embarazada. Hasta a mí me dolió eso. Presencié el abrazo más incómodo de la historia, y entonces Aurora le preguntó cuál era la noticia que tenía.

Nunca imaginarán lo que salió de esa mujer.

«Regina y yo, nos vamos» eso fue lo que obtuvo mi atención. «Para ayudarla a encontrar a su hijo».

Una mentira descarada. Se podría decir que sentí un poco de orgullo en ese momento. La honorable Mulán mintiendo, y yo estuve allí para presenciarlo.

Bueno... fue una mentira al principio. Luego terminamos haciendo justo eso. Me venía bien la ayuda y ella no se mete donde no le conviene.

«Entonces, Mulán. ¿Ahora que piensas hacer?» le pregunté.

«Ayudarte a encontrar a tu hijo» dijo con conpleta seriedad y me empecé a preguntar si finalmente encontré un aliado en este mundo de odio hacia la Reina Malvada.

La distancia de Henry me mataba cada segundo, de cada día. Casi deseaba arrancarme el corazón para así no sentir, si no fuera porque debe haber alguna forma de regresar a Storybrooke.

Lamentablemente, según Mulán nuestra opción más segura para volver era acompañar a los Hombres Valientes de Robin Hood. Sólo esperaba no arrancarle la cabeza antes de encontrar un portal.

 _Tres meses después._

Resulta que los Hombres Valientes son completamente inútiles. Planeabamos seguir nuestro camino por nuestra cuenta.

Me vestí con mi ropa de montar, como desde que llegué al Bosque Encantado y me dirigí a darle un beso de despedida al pequeño Roland.

«¿Regina?» era la voz de Mulán. Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y me giré a ella.

«¿Sí?».

«Tenemos que irnos, ¿adónde vas?».

«Quiero despedirme de Roland» me limité a explicar y me alejé antes de que replicara.

Ignoré a los hombres, en los que después de todo este tiempo he aprendido a confiar. Sí, fue inútil, pero con respecto a Henry. En el resto, fue como si olvidaramos que yo soy malvada y ellos, hipócritas. Es decir, son ladrones, pero está perfectamente bien si roban para los pobres. Nunca entenderé esa moralidad.

«Hola, cariño» dije cuando divisé a Roland y la sonrisa que me regaló derritió mi corazón. «Te voy a extrañar mucho».

Me agaché para abrazarlo. Sentí sus pequeños brazos rodeando mi cintura. No pude evitar recordar a Henry.

Entonces, oí un sonido detrás de mí, arriba. Como un grito. No, un aullido.

Dí la vuelta y allí estaba una criatura que no creí haber visto nunca antes. ¿Un mono volador? ¿En qué momento llegué a Oz?

«¡Cuidado!» escuché gritar a Pequeño John mientras le lanzaba una flecha a la bestia.

Me mantuve frente a Roland protectivamente y formé una bola de fuego para lanzar al mono. Pronto capté a Mulán por el rabillo del ojo, con su espada en mano. Asentimos a la otra en una clase de comunicación silenciosa y yo formé otra bola de fuego.

Yo era la distracción. Ese era el plan. Una vez que la criatura se acerque lo suficiente Mulán llegaba 'al rescate'.

Le hice una señal a Robin para que se lleve a su hijo y así poder jugar a la ofensiva con libertad.

Tiré la bola del fuego mientras padre e hijo desaparecían de mi vista.

«¡Ey!» le grité haciendo señas con mis brazos. Seguramente me veía ridícula, y atipicamente infantil, pero no me detuvo.

En el momento en el que el mono volador se lanzó a mí, el sonido de la espada de Mulán retumbó en mis oídos y ví al monstruo caer muerto a mis pies.

«Gracias por eso» respiré y ella asintió.

Volvimos a recoger nuestras cosas. Mientras ella sólo lleva todo lo que se pudiera tener a mano, a mí me gustaba recoger todo lo que pudiera en una tela y cargarlo. Afortunadamente, con el tiempo se me fue esa ridícula costumbre.

Entonces la ví darme una mirada, esa mirada que decía que quería hacer algo malo. Esto debía ser bueno.

Mulán buscaba robarle a un grupo de ladrones. Tenía que admitirlo, aprecié la ironía de toda esa situación. No era conveniente hacerlo a plena luz del día, pero ¿cuándo nos ha detenido eso?

Al final del día, nos íbamos más ricas y llevábamos dos caballos con nosotras.

Sé lo que pensarán: Mulán no roba, ella es buena y honorable. Bueno, como ya dije anteriormente, una mujer con el corazón roto puede llegar a hacer cosas indescriptibles. Porque yo sé que Aurora le rompió el corazón, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto más que llevarla conmigo y dejarla descargarse. Después de todo, ¿quién era _yo_ para juzgarla?

Entonces pensabamos ir hasta el castillo de Blancanieves y Encantador. Si no recordaba mal, en la pequeña aventura de Nieves y Emma allí encontraron el ropero que más tarde sirvió como un portal gracias a mi madre.

 _2 meses después._

Tengo una hermana. Una hermana que me quiere muerta.

Si eso no es suerte, entonces voy a limitarme a llamarlo Destino. Porque sé perfectamente que el Destino quiere joderme una y otra vez hasta el cansancio.

Mulán posó una mano en mi hombro. Debió notar que me quedé pensando por un poco mucho tiempo. Suspiré, aceptando el gesto y asintiendo para asegurarle que estaba bien. Al menos los ataques de monos voladores se detuvieron.

Ella me dejó tranquila. Sabe que no soy de hablar de mis sentimientos. Ella también lo es.

Era este año en general. La falta de Henry y una hermana que me odia. Aún no entiendo cómo no terminé colgada desde el cuello en algún árbol del bosque de Sherwood.

Ví otra vez por el espejo de bolsillo. La familia estaba cenando en Granny's como si todo estuviera bien, normal. Quizás era mejor así. Sé que ellos creen que estoy muerta, presencié mi propio velorio a través del espejo, pero, ¿y si es mejor así? ¿Y si todos son más felices sin mí en el medio? ¿No es egoísta querer volver?

Y en medio de todos esos pensamientos, empecé a agradecer a mi hermanita. Recuperé algo que creía hace tiempo perdido: alguien a quién destruir.

Pasé frente a Mulán, buscando a Rebel, mi caballo. Debía prepararme para un viaje.

«¿Qué vas a hacer?» Mulán preguntó.

«Es hora de darle una visita a mi hermanita» sonreí malévola y noté que ella fue dubitatimente por Valiente. Me iba a ayudar.

Cabalgamos por el camino entre los bosques. Fue entonces cuando la sentí. Magia. En algún lugar cercano había una descarga enorme de magia. Y resultaba ser más que cercano. Justo frente a nosotras se abrió un portal como no los había visto antes. Era un arco dorado, como fuego. Detuvimos los caballos a tiempo, pero parecía atraernos.

«¿Qué diablos es eso?» Mulán me preguntó.

«Un portal».

«Espera... ¿eso puede llevarnos a Storybrooke?».

«No, yo no lo abrí» y sentía que no podía controlar más a mi caballo. «¡Ten cuidado! No sabemos dónde podría-».

Pero para entonces ya fuimos absorbidas por el portal. Ya no estábamos en el Bosque Encantado. No estábamos en Storybrooke. Sino que aparecimos en Oz.

Como si con una Bruja Mala no me fuera suficiente...

Sentí el impulso de ver la imágen de Henry otra vez. No pude. La magia en _maldito Oz_ era diferente que en el Bosque Encantado y no estaba acostumbrada a ella. Aún podía utilizarla, pero no igual que antes, no completamente.

Y allí se fue el último placer que me quedaba, pensé amargamente. Ya ni una imágen de mi hijo se me permitía.

«¿Dónde estamos?» escuché que Mulán dijo.

«Oz».

Ella, en cambio, no se veía tan desarmada por estar en este odioso lugar.

Miré al frente y me encontré con un camino de ladrillos amarillos. _Genial._ De verdad no estaba de humor para buscar al mago de Oz, pero entonces Mulán sugirió que quizás tiene una forma de llegar a Storybrooke. Y ahí fue cuando todo encajó. Los estúpidos zapatitos de rubí de la película.

De todos modos, ni siquiera llegamos a la ciudad cuando unos munchkins dijeron que la Bruja Mala del Oeste convirtió al Mago de Oz en un mono volador. Ahí decidí cambiar de plan. A pesar de que entre malvados se entienden, no se confía, por lo pensé ver las Brujas Buenas de Oz.

Pero fuimos hasta el castillo de todos modos. Nunca se sabe qué se puede robar. Como esas interesantes pociones para sanar corazones, o el trébol de cinco hojas. O- ¿por qué hay tanto verde en este lugar? Uno puede aceptar una condición de la piel, y luego está mi hermana.

Estaba recogiendo algunos de los objetos mágicos que este "poderoso" mago tenía cuando escuché un gruñido a mis espaldas.

«Eh, ¿Regina?» dijo mi compañera.

«¿Qué sucede?» me callé en el momento en el que vi al objeto de la preocupación de Mulán. «Mulán, ¿por qué hay un lobo aquí dentro?».

La bestia gruñía, mostrando los dientes y lista para el ataque. Se lanzó Mulán, quién la esquivó dando un paso hacia atrás. Me perdí por un segundo observando al lobo. Es que no era un lobo, es un hombre lobo y uno que lucía bastante familiar a mis ojos.

Ruby.


	2. P1: Ruby

Parte 1.

 **Regina**

Empecé a entrar en pánico. Ruby estaba a punto de comer viva a Mulán y por alguna razón no me sentí capaz de lastimarla.

«¡Mulán!» la llamé, pero estaba muy ocupada intentando no ser comida. «¡Es Ruby!».

Claro que, estúpida yo, ella no tiene idea de quién es Ruby. Pero creo que entendió que no debía lastimarla y que yo la conozco. Aún no sé si eso es bueno o malo, dado a que gracias a eso puse a Mulán en riesgo.

Dejé a mi sentido de la desesperación guiarme y rompí uno de los tubos enormes verdes. El líquido empezó a salir. De repente, me vi a mí y a Mulan verdes, y Ruby ya no era una loba.

«¿Cómo lo sabías?» escuché a Ruby preguntar.

«Conjetura afortunada» respondí, mientras Ruby notó mi existencia y Mulan me ojeó con confusión. «Adiviné» le aclaré.

«Tú...» Ruby murmuró. «No puede ser. Tú estás muerta».

«Tanto como tú» repliqué.

«Emma te vió...» la pobre chica perdía la voz con simple visión de mí.

«¿Ser disparada y caer por un portal?» completé por ella. «Un infortunio».

«Pero, ¿cómo?» finalmente preguntó.

«Mulán, el príncipe Felipe y la princesa Aurora, ellos me... salvaron» confesé de mala gana. No me agradaba la idea de admitir que necesité ayuda. Muestra debilidad. «¿Y cómo tú llegaste aquí?».

«Pequeño, él pudo rescatar una habichuela. Nieves me la dió» explicó.

Por supuesto que ella fuea capaz de encontrar un portal antes que yo. A esa mocosa siempre todo lo sale de maravilla, incluso cuando ni siquiera lo está buscando.

«¿No tendrás otra?» Mulán la cuestionó, despertándome de mi ensimismamiento.

«Lo siento, no» y la guerrera se desinfló como un globo.

Gracioso, dado a que yo soy la que debe volver a casa. Aunque me sentía más emocionada por destruir a mi hermana, si era sincera. Henry parecía tan feliz la última vez que lo ví por el espejo, y sin mí.

«¿Y por qué diablos tú querrías escapar de tu pequeño mundo perfecto de héroes?» espeté, y sé que no debía pero al diablo con lo que es o no correcto, no soy conocida por mi amabilidad.

«No es que te incumba» me dijo irritada. «Pero estoy buscando a mi manada».

«¿La cachorra busca otros cachorritos con los que jugar?» me burlé y ella hizo un sonido de molestia en respuesta.

«¿Y qué tal si hablamos de por qué no volviste a Henry si estás viva?» me acusó.

Al instante me puse a la defensiva. O mejor dicho, a la ofensiva, que es normalmente mi defensiva. Siempre funciona mejor.

«Discúlpame si la última habichuela mágica fue utilizada en un perro malcriado que quiere encontrar un hueso demás, en lugar de en la madre que quiere volver a su hijo» le grité y estoy segura que le golpeó fuerte pero su expresión se mantuvo dura como piedra. Impresionante.

«Chicas, cálmense» se interpuso Mulán.

No quería calmarme. El cachorro de hombre gastó la última habichuela en buscar una "manada", cuando tiene un montón de familia en Storybrooke. Mientras yo estuve más de medio año buscando una forma de regresar a casa, en vano. Todo lo que conseguí fue rebajarme al nivel de ladrón y una compañera en el club de los corazones rotos.

Me calmé. Pero ya me estaba arrepintiendo de no haber dejado que Mulán la mate. Daba tan poco de mí. Me hubiera dado igual si la mataba o no. No entiendo por qué le grité para que no.

Salimos de allí, mientras yo intercambiaba miradas de muerte con Ruby. Mulán le informó al lobo que ibamos a buscar a las Brujas Buenas de Oz para ver si podían ayudarme a volver a casa. Ya que lo pienso, aún no sé si Mulán piensa venir conmigo, no sé que Mulán piensa hacer en lo absoluto. Casi un año con ella y no sé nada.

«¿Sabes?» Ruby empezó a hablarme en el camino. Qué forma de hacer el viaje más insoportable. «Cuando Emma volvió del muelle, y dijo que habías muerto, ella no quería lo notaramos, pero hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar. Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que estaba destrozada. Henry había perdido a su otra madre y no tenía idea de cómo decírselo al chico. Entonces mencionó algo que nadie creyó que escucharía jamás: Regina Mills murió como una heroína. Eso es lo que se dijo en tu funeral».

«¿En serio?» esto me tomó completamente desprevenida.

«Dijo que la bala era para ella, pero que tú la tomaste en su lugar. Que si no fuera porque fuiste a ayudarla, ella estaría muerta en lugar de ti. Durante todo un año, decidió borrar todo lo malo que alguna vez has hecho, por algo que ni siquiera es real».

Y terminó siendo una de esas historias donde alguien se hace la víctima y yo soy una villana, y quieren venganza. Ya tuve suficientes de esas para toda una vida.

Así que puse los ojos en blanco y seguí caminando. No tengo la culpa por lo que Emma piensa o no piensa. No tengo que aguantar los reproches de alguien al que nunca le causé daño directa.

Es más, recuerdo que en la maldición fue una de las pocas que quedó cerca de sus seres queridos, de su abuela, y su vida era todo menos mala, y no olvidemos que no tuvo que aguantar la intolerancia de la gente hacia los hombres lobo.

Seguramente la jodí en algún punto. Es lo que hago, arruinar la vida de los demás. Pero no hay nada que se me venga a la mente.

Cuando llegamos a las Brujas Buenas eran tres, sentadas en una gran mesa haciendo completamente nada. Últimamente todos son inútiles en el negocio de los cuentos de hadas.

Resulta que pueden crear una habichuela con la "magia de luz" o magia blanca, como la llamaría una persona normal. El único problema era que el círculo debía estar completo, las cuatro brujas debían estar unidas y más poderosas que nunca. Estaban la brujas del Amor, el Valor, la Inteligencia... Sólo faltaba la Inocencia.

Otro mundo en el que no lograría llegar a Henry.

 _4 meses después._

Dorothy era una de esas personas que piensas que son inocentes, pero fueron corrompidas. O eso fue lo que comprendí de su historia, aunque tampoco me interesa lo suficiente como para prestarle atención.

El punto era que la falta de inocencia se mostraba en el momento en el que saltó frente a mí para degollar un mono volador, casi quitándome la cabeza a mí en el intento.

En el instante en el que Zelena reapareció en Oz, también lo hizo Dorothy, pero ella no contó en tener a tres perdidas allí para destrozar a mi hermana junto con ella.

La Bruja Mala tomó el castillo, otra vez. Y nosotras seguimos a Dorothy hasta su refugio para idear una estrategia de ataque. La chica no soltaba a un perrito, Toto, lo cual era curioso... y raro. Se aferraba a él como si fuera el último vegetal en una tierra de hambruna.

Así que tuvo que acompañar a su perro hasta el bosque porque él sintió algo, mientras nosotras seguíamos usando la cabeza.

Pero hubo un pequeño problema.

Digamos que... No es buena idea refugiarse de un tornado verde en una pequeña choza

Un segundo estamos en Oz, y al otro, me estoy quemando el culo en Agrabah.

¡Yo no pedí por esto cuando seguí a Emma Swan en aquel muelle!

Y allí es cuando diría "esto no podría ser peor". Oh, pero puede. Un gritito captó mi atención. Estaba segura de que vino de Ruby.

Tal vez no nos llevemos de lo mejor, pero no iba a dejar que la pique una víbora de Agrabah... O dos. O tres. O demasiadas para ser contadas. ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí? Sé que estamos en Agrabah, pero aún así estas víboras son difíciles de conseguir. ¡No se reproducen como cucarachas!

Capté a Mulán dándole un giro experto a su espada. Intercambiamos una mirada con Ruby, y yo le lancé a la víbora que la amenazaba un pequeño rayo rojo. Mi compañera no dejaba reptil sin cabeza y yo hice aparecer una espada en la mano de Ruby en el momento en el que divisé de dónde provenían las víboras.

Al frente nuestro había una víbora de Agrabah gigante. Tragué en seco y soné mis dedos. Esto iba a ser complejo. Tomé impulso con mis manos y mantuve el rayo rojo en el monstruo. Más me valía que funcione, porque las otras dos eran inútiles cuando se trataba de criaturas gigantes o potencialmente peligrosas o ambas.

La maté, y recién ahí pude respirar tranquila.

«¿Todas están bien?» pregunté sin girarme a verlas. Algo interesante llegó a mi punto de visión.

«Estamos vivas, si a eso te refieres».

«No seas sarcástica, no te queda» le dije cortante y empecé a guiarme hasta civilización.

Las mujeres me siguieron hasta el pequeño pueblo en medio del desierto que logré visualizar. Si seré suertuda...

La que no tiene suerte, sin embargo, es Ruby. Quiero decir, todos saben que no hay lobos en el desierto. Por lo tanto, tampoco hay manada.

En el pueblo, había un pequeño mercado, mendigos, pero lo que nos llamó la atención fue el hombre dando un discurso en el medio de la calle.

A comparación con la plebe que nos rodeaba, el hombre vestía túnica de seda y turbante. No fue tan difícil relacionarlo con Jafar, de la película Aladdin, a decir verdad. Estaba hablando de los ladrones y el castigo que merecen. Luego agitó su bastón y uno de los prisioneros se convirtió en una rata.

Bueno... eso no puede ser tranquizador, eso está claro.

Fue entonces cuando supimos los que queríamos hacer. O por lo menos lo que Mulán quería hacer y Ruby estuvo de acuerdo. Yo acepté porque no tenía mucho más que hacer.

El plan, desde mi punto de vista, era estúpido y totalmente no nuestro problema. Para mí debía irnos de esa tierra infernal tan pronto como consigamos un portal.

Pero claro, una hechicera contra un cachorrito y una guerrera con problemas amorosos no puede hacer mucho.

Íbamos a enfrentarnos a Jafar.


	3. P1: Capitán Garfio

Parte 1.

 **Regina**

 _Un mes después._

Era al cuarto ricachón al que le habíamos robado. Ya estábamos formando una reputación bastante infame. Pero aún no había ningún sobrenombre cruel como la Reina Malvada.

La verdad era que resultaba ofensivo rebajar a una reina al nivel de un ladrón. O al menos para mi madre. A mí me divertía como las maravillas. Era como una libertad que no sentí antes.

Lo único me bajaba los ánimos era que en ninguno de esos robos a hombres de poder conseguimos alguna forma de portal para ir a un lugar menos... alejado de la mano de Dios. Afortunada yo que crecí en un lugar con más agua y menos pobreza. Hasta una familia de mi nivel hubiera terminado como clase baja.

Mulán seguía siendo una bravucona y no tenía idea de qué hacer con su vida. Ruby aún buscaba a su manada. Yo sólo quería ver a Henry, el hijo que me creía muerta.

En Agrabah tampoco pude utilizar el espejo para viajar entre reinos. Dentro de este, por el otro lado... Aproveche mi espejito de bolsillo y espié los movimientos de Jafar, como tanto me molestaron Ruby y Mulán para que lo haga.

Pero fue recién en el quinto robo en el que el capitán Garfio se unió a nosotras. De nuevo, tartamudeó alguna tontería de mí, estando muerta.

¿Qué diablos hacía el capitán Garfio en Agrabah? Normalmente los piratas prefieren ir por océanos de agua, no de arena.

Garfio no tenía más que hacer en Storybrooke, así que tomó su barco y se fue.

¿Por qué todos encuentran un portal menos yo?

Había perdido a Smee, así que fue solo a un robo peligroso. Los millonarios suelen tener seguridad, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, él logró matar todos mis guardias y llegar a Belle. En este horrible reino, normalmente robar es la única opción disponible para los más valientes de la plebe.

En el momento en el que Capitán Delineador ofreció sus servicios para llevarnos en el Jolly Roger a cambio de parte de nuestro botín, no tuve que pensarlo mucho. Me estaba cansado de estar rodeada de héroes y personas de moral incuestionable.

Mulán y Ruby empezaron a planear el ataque contra Jafar con entusiasmo. A veces es increíble que esas dos se lleven tan bien. Mulán es demasiado callada y Ruby tiene una boca demasiado grande.

Y recuerdo claramente que esa noche, fue la primera noche de sueño completo que tuve desde que caí por ese estúpido portal. Con Mulán, Ruby y Garfio. Casi literalmente, porque nos llevamos una sorpresa desagradable en nuestros sueños.

Primero, vimos a Mulán y Ruby, en una situación acalorada. Segundo, a Ruby comiendo a su novio—esa chica debe hacer una cita con dr. Hopper para revisar sus problemas de relaciones. Luego llegamos a Garfio, que presenciaba un baile de sirenas a su alrededor. Y yo, soñando como mi propia madre me arrancaba el corazón del pecho.

Lo último que me faltaba era empezar a ver los sueños de los otros idiotas y que ellos vean mis sueños.

«Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla» murmuré en el momento en el que todos despertamos.

«Nop» Ruby sonrió traviesa y yo quería matarla. «Si estuvieras soñando esto, lo sabría».

Rodé los ojos a su mal chiste e intenté salvar de mi memoria lo poco que recordaba de los libros de hechizos de Rumple para buscar una solución a este infierno. Una pista: no hay. Al menos no al alcance de mis recuerdos.

«Estamos jodidos» me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

«¿Acaso su Majestad tiene algo que esconder?» Ruby se burló.

«Sí» respondí con franqueza.

Vi a Ruby llevar una expresión de 'tomada por sorpresa'. No entiendo porqué le impacta mi honestidad, debería estar acostumbrada para este entonces.

Además, todos tienen algo que esconder. Como Mulan y sus fantasías sucias con Ruby. No la culpo, a decir verdad. Hay varios de sus atuendos que son incapaces de salir de mi mente.

«Ese sueño... con tu madre, es-». Por el amor de Dios...

«Nada de tu incumbencia» la corté. Que compartamos sueños—contra mi voluntad—, no quiere decir que me fascina que me moleste sobre ellos.

«¿Son gays?» preguntó Garfio repentinamente y con un toque de diversión. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

«¿Algún problema con eso?» Ruby fue la que se puso a la defensiva.

Estaba sorprendida. Pensé que era Mulan la que se sentía atraída por Ruby. Pero ahora... nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar si hay alguna mínima posibilidad.

«No, señorita» creo que pude escucharlo tragar saliva.

Si no hubiera estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos hasta me hubiera reído. Una risa era buena estos días, era apreciada.

«¿Regina?» escuché la voz de Mulán. «¿Estás pensando en Henry?».

Eso era lo que siempre asumía cuando me perdía por unos momentos, y yo siempre respondía lo mismo.

«Siempre estoy pensando en Henry» dije con un tono amargo. «Pero también estaba pensando... Creo que ya sé como derrotar a Jafar».

Ahí fue cuando la atención de todos llegó a mí.

 _Una semana después._

Todo estaba preparado para el ataque. Finalmente Jafar parecía quedarse quieto en el castillo del Sultán. Y cada uno conocía su posición.

Yo era la distracción.

Sutilmente, cree la ilusión de un pequeño monstruo frente al castillo, para entretener a los guardias y llevarlos a todos hasta allí. Una vez que mi parte este hecha, aparecería junto a los otros.

Cuando lo hice, los tres estaban en grandes problemas.

«Re... gi... na» pidió por ayuda Ruby mientras era ahorcada por lazos invisibles.

Noté a Mulan congelada a un lado y a Garfio, desesperado, con una espada en la garganta de la princesa Jazmín.

«¡Déjala ir!» él amenazó, pero el hombre sólo rió y ajustó su agarre mágico.

La atención de Jafar se dirigió a mí, pero Ruby seguía muriendo y Mulán, congelada. Sin pensarlo demasiado, moví mi mano y él ya no tenía el bastón, sino yo. Le regalé una sonrisa maliciosa.

«Qué tierno» reí. «Intentaste usar magia en una bruja. De verdad eres tan patético como imaginé».

Sin decaer, me acerqué a él dándole una sonrisa que decía "sólo negocios", y daba todo menos confiaza, mientras me arremangaba un brazo, el cual metí en su pecho. Un sonido seco de dolor salió de él, y eso no hizo más que llenarme de satisfacción... y un sentimiento de poder.

Saqué el órgano, tan oscurecido como lo imaginé. Y lo aplasté. Justo frente a sus ojos, hasta convertirlo en polvo.

Garfio soltó a la princesa y le ofreció un «lamento las molestias» despreocupado, Mulán y Ruby sólo me miraban atontadas. Debía ser por la sonrisa inquietante en mi rostro. Muy Reina Malvada.

«Debo admitir, amor. Eso fue aterrador» escuché decir el capitán. «Tienes el toque de tu madre» y eso es lo que me amargó.

«Cállate» ordené y él seguía sonriendo como idiota.

Vimos como el sultán recuperó la libertad de expresión, hizo un discurso sobre su agradecimiento y unas cuantas tonterías más, olvidando completamente que uno de nosotros puso una espada en la garganta de su hija. Yo hice lo posible por ignorarlo, hasta que fue imposible.

El sultán y Jazmín salieron a las puertas del castillo y atrajeron a la plebe. Hizo otro largo discurso sobre como fue hechizado por Jafar, que estoy segura que nadie se molestó en escuchar hasta que anunció lo esperado.

«¡Jafar se fue!». Y el pueblo enloqueció. «Y todo gracias a estos cuatro jovencitos aquí».

Eso sí que nos tomó por sorpresa, recuerdo. Todos nos llamaban héroes. Nos amaban. No tenía sentido. ¿La reina malvada es considerada una heroína? El delirio de un loco, seguramente.

«¡Hey! Ya sé quiénes son» un chico saltó de repente. «Los Cuatro Perdidos».

Eso era nuevo. Los Cuatro Perdidos. ¿Tenemos un nombre? Me pregunto de dónde salió.

 _2 años después._

Ajusté mi agarre mágico en su cuello. Después de todo lo que nos hizo sufrir, después de que casi mata a Mulán... A veces la sangre no es suficiente para perdonar.

«¡Regina, la vas a matar!» Ruby me gritó.

«¿Y?» apreté aún más.

«Recuerda lo que las brujas de Oz dijeron» me dijo con ojos rogadores.

Agh, me acordaba. El talismán verde en el cuello del guisante andante que se hace llamar mi hermana. Lo arranqué de su cuello.

Y entonces la vi caída, débil, patética... Ya no sería capaz de molestarme y tenía suerte que no tenía a Henry a mi lado, quién sabe lo que podría haberle hecho.

Recordé lo que Garfio dijo una vez. Él tenía una habichuela, pero estaba seco de magia. Yo no lo pude revivir, no sin agotar toda mi energía en el intento. ¿Pero éste talismán? Creo que sería suficiente para conseguir un portal de vuelta a casa. Al fin.

Lo aplasté y dejé caer la magia en pequeñas chispas verdes sobre la habichuela.

«Al fin» respiré. «Voy a volver a casa. _Vamos_ a volver a Storybrooke».

Pero antes de que lograramos movernos para ir al Jolly Roger, uno de los campesinos que apreció de la escena con mi hermana se acercó.

«¿Eres uno de los Cuatro Perdidos?» me preguntó.

«Sí, lo soy».

«¿Cuál de ellos eres?».

Fruncí el ceño e intenté recordar lo que escuché entre los plebeyos. La guerrera, el lobo, el pirata y... «La reina malvada».

«Ese no es uno» me miró acusadoramente. «Es la guerrera, el lobo, el pirata y la bruja».

Curioso... No reina, no malvada, no cruel no perra desalmada... Sólo bruja. Aunque lo me represento más como una hechicera.

Compartimos una sonrisa aliviada y tiré la habichuela. Ví al portal abrirse en el suelo. Contamos hasta ser y saltamos a él, dejando a Zelena y al Bosque Encantado atrás.

Y así llegamos al presente. Voy a volver a casa.


End file.
